


Morpheus

by Shruikan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Death, Deutsch | German, Empathy, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Shadowlands
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikan/pseuds/Shruikan





	Morpheus

"Empathie ist die Fähigkeit Gefühle nachzuempfinden, sie zu verstehen und nutzen zu können wenn man es möchte. Jene die mit dieser Fähigkeit auf die Welt kommen haben ein Talent etwas zu schaffen was Menschen sich sonst nur durch teils schmerzliche Erfahrungen aneignen. Es gibt einige die uns dafür beneiden würden diesen Segen zu besitzen und es gibt jene die es angenehm finden auf solche wie uns zu Stoßen da es den Umgang erleichtert und Missverständnisse oftmals vermeidet. Was beide Seiten nicht verstehen werden, Empathen werden jene verstehen die diesen Segen nicht haben doch jene werden niemals in der Lage sein zu verstehen mit welchem Fluch man geboren wird. Ungefiltert und unablässig Gefühle jener zu empfinden seit dem Moment der Geburt ist eine Last die das Leben prägt, zu lernen damit umzugehen ist enorm Schwer und überfordert viele Psychen die daran zerbrechen." 

Diese Worte waren bedauerlicherweise die Erklärung eines doch sehr unüblichen Todes. Morpheus tat das was er am besten konnte, er beobachtete. Die bedrückte Stimmung war auf dem ganzen Gelände deutlich zu spüren, niemand Lachte, alle gingen zügigen Schrittes, meideten sichtkontakt und wer sprach, der tat das nur leise und zurückhaltend. In solchen Zeiten war es besonders einfach Menschen zu lesen da sie keine Mauer um ihre Gefühle errichtet haben aufgrund der Überforderung eines Todesfalles in ihrem Umkreis. Eine Gruppe fiel besonders auf, es waren drei junge Mädchen in einem alter zwischen 16 und 18, vermutlich Freunde die ihre Trauer kaum zurückhalten konnten. Trotz ihrer Starken trauer wusste Morpheus dass sie der Hauptgrund für den Suizid waren. Niemand wollte das, alle bedauerten den Verlust und niemand von ihnen war etwas was man als Böse einstufen könnte, sie haben nur nicht verstehen können was für einen Menschen sie als Freundin hatten.

Die erste war wortwörtlich am Boden zerstört, Emotional komplett überfordert, sie hat wohl nie gelernt sich mit Problem richtig auseinander zu setzten. Es war wohl eine große Belastung für die Empathin für jemanden da zu sein die bei allem am Rande ihrer Psyche war. Die zweite war ebenfalls leicht zu lesen, sie wird mit ihren Emotionen durch Aggressionen fertig, sie weinte aber ihr gesamter Körper zitterte vor Wut während sie die anderen beiden Anschrie dass es deren schuld war dass sie sich umgebracht hätte. Eine ebenfalls große Belastung für Empathen ist es den Hass der Person zu spüren der man zu helfen versucht, nicht selten kommt es vor dass man sich als Ursache sieht und sich Vorwürfe macht. Die dritte war überraschend komplex im Verhältnis, sie sagte nichts und blicke nur Böse beide Mädchen an, Morpheus konnte aber auch das verhalten zuordnen. Ihr wurde vermutlich nie erlaub Gefühle zu zeigen, sie hat diese wohl an der Empathin abgeladen wenn niemand anderes da war, dies kann bis zu körperlichen Verletzungen geführt haben neben den psychischen Schäden die sie eh davon getragen haben wird da so ein Mensch seine Emotionen nicht ohne weiteres Preisgeben würde.

Morpheus schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte zu sich: "Da will ich einmal eine Freundin von ihrem Studium ablenken und ihr einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten gehen und dann herrscht eine Stimmung als würde die Welt untergehen. Timing war noch nie mein Ding." Es könnte an dem Vorfall liegen doch die magische Intensität der anwesenden Schüler überraschte Morpheus im negativen Sinne. Er spürte das viele der Schüler zwar damit schon hätten umgehen können, ihre Auren waren aber ausnahmslos instabil und unausgeprägt, nichts weiter als ein Haufen von ungenutzem Potenzials. Ebenfalls schien sich niemand dafür groß zu interessieren das da einfach ein Fremder sich in ihrem Gelände aufhielt aber die wenigen die Morpheus überhaupt wahrnahmen, dachten vermutlich dass es eh nicht ihr Problem sei.

In dem gigantischen Gebäude gab es, relativ übersichtlich, duzende Räume und Gänge, vermutlich alles Klassenzimmer und Räume um Magie halbwegs sicher zu Trainieren. Die ersten Räume in die Morpheus hineinspäte, sah er aber nichts als Bücher die zu sehr großen Mengen verstaubt in Regalen standen und vermutlich alles andere als Aktuell waren. "Wie schnell man mir das Studieren von Magie versauen kann ist das einzige was hierbei beeindruckend ist" dachte er sich heimlich zu sich und suchte weiter jemanden dem er nach der Klasse fragen konnte in der seine Freundin vermutlich gerade unterricht hatte.

Die leere in den Gängen verwunderte ihn aber vermutlich war es nicht erlaubt hier groß rumzulaufen und nur zu Stundenwechsel wäre hier dann betrieb was durchaus Sinn ergab wie Morpheus fand. "Hoher betrieb in den Gängen wären des Unterrichts vermutlich etwas nervig und... " er schmunzelte "am Ende würde sich noch jemand in die staubigen Büchereien verirren und den weg zurück nicht mehr finden." Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis Morpheus keine lust mehr hatte leere Räume zu durchsuchen und er schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Es spielte kaum eine Rolle ob man merken würde dass ein Magier gerade versucht Auren wahrzunehmen und die Position auszumachen, er beruhigte sich damit dass es in einer schule für Magie nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich sein sollte auch wenn nun die ganzen Lehrer nun seine Anwesenheit spüren könnten. 

Er nahm zwei sehr schwache magische Auren war die nur weniger Räume entfernt lagen, da könnte er wohl nachfragen in welchem Klassenzimmer sich seine Freundin aktuell befindet. Morpheus drückte die Türklinke runter und ihm fiel erst danach ein dass man eventuell hätte anklopfen können, er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür. Was auf dem ersten Blick aussah wie etwas bei dem Morpheus lieber nicht weiter stören wollte, stellte sich bei der genaueren Beobachtung als etwas heraus für das Morpheus jemanden schon ohne zögern den Arm gebrochen hatte. Mittlerweile wusste er es jedoch besser und schloss Tür hinter sich als er in den Raum schritt. Noch bevor er was sagen konnte, sprang der Junge auf und machte und schrie "verschwinde hier oder ich bring dich um!" Morpheus ignorierte ihn vorerst und stellte sicher dass dem Mädchen noch nichts passiert ist, ihre Kleidung war noch notdürftig vorhanden, vielleicht hatte er Glück und kam so früh dass er das schlimmste verhindern konnte, die psychischen Schäden.

Das Ignorieren machte den jungen noch wütender und seine Aura begann Magie zu formen, Morpheus schlussfolgerte dass er ein Schüler kurz vor dem Abschluss war und somit in einer Parallelklasse seiner Freundin sein musste, wären sie in der selben Klasse, hätte er nun Unterricht. Morpheus setze sich vor der Tür auf den Boden um einen friedlicheren Eindruck zu machen und bedeutete dem Schüler es ihm gleich zu tun während die Schülerin sich zitternd wieder anzog und sich an die Wand zurückzog. Er nutze die Verwirrung des Jungen und fragte ihn "Du kanntest die die Suizid begangen hat gut oder? Wart ihr Freunde?" Die Art wie der junge Magier reagierte und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen liesen Morpheus darauf schließen dass er einfach nur emotional am Ende war und die verlorene körperliche Nähe darüber ausgleichen wollte jemanden dazu zu zwingen. 

Der Junge sah Morpheus schockiert an und brach zusammen, dieser rechnete wohl nicht damit dass man bereit war ihm zuzuhören. Heulend schrie er "es ist alles deren schuld, ihre falschen Freunde haben sie nur fertig gemacht, ich bring diese Bastarde alle um! Es ist unfair! So unfair! Sie ... sie hatte das nicht verdient ... nicht sie" 


End file.
